Best friend's brother
by doglvr228
Summary: Yeah, The title sucks. So here's your equation: Sebastian's straight, Twin brother His Best friend since kindergarten What would that make? Open for full summary, read to find out. OC/OC eventual Sebastian/OC Rated M for swearing and maybe some future... ya know ;


**September 19, 2002.**

"_Sebastian, It's not nice to hit other kids in your class." A sweet, elderly woman's voice rings throughout the classroom_

"_He started it." Another person's voice echoes. He sounds stubborn, even for someone his age. The pair is alone in a kindergarten classroom. The woman looks at the boy sympathetically. She sighs, before grabbing his hand and leading him outside to get the other kids and bring them inside for lunch. _

_ About 5 minutes later, Sebastian is sitting by himself at a lunch table. No body wants to sit by someone who hits a boy on the first day of school. Sebastian doesn't mind. He likes the quiet anyways. It's not that he doesn't want a friend; he's just okay without one. _

_His thoughts on friends are interrupted, though, when a girl with long pigtails sets her lunch box down and sits next to him._

"_If you asked me, Arnold totally deserved that." She says. At first Sebastian just stares at her blankly. He notices how pretty this girl is. But she should think that he has cooties. Just like all the other kids do._

"_Well, can you talk or not?" She asks, taking out the stuff in her lunchbox and setting out on the table._

"_Why are you sitting by me?" Sebastian finally asks. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow. So he begins explaining. "You and all of the other girls have cooties. If I sit by you, I'll get them."_

"_My brother says there's no such thing as cooties on boys. He said I should hang around guys more, because girls will just get me in trouble. My older sister says the same thing. She hangs around guys all the time, and there's nothing wrong with her… They're both a lot older than me. That makes them super smart. I'm Carter, by the way. She adds at the end. Sebastian suddenly realizes that she hadn't told him her name before then. "Sebastian." He holds out his hand for her to shake it and she does. _

"_So… Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asks._

"_I have a twin brother. He's three minutes younger than I am." Sebastian says with confidence. He's older than his brother, which feels good. It means he can boss his brother around a lot. _

"_Really? You have a twin brother? That's so cool!" She says. Sebastian giggles a little._

"_Hey do you wanna be friends?" He asks, everything that he thought about the other kids in his class being dumb suddenly fading. He likes Carter. She's nice. And she's really pretty. _

"_Yeah!" She says, A bit loudly. "That sounds nice!" Sebastian Giggles again. He's not laughing at her, he's just really happy to have made a friend._

**January 13, 2012**

"Hey, Seb? You In there?" Carter asks. When he looks up at her she raises her eyebrows. "You were saying something about a guy you like, and then I just kind of lost you. It was really weird."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He says

"Kay. So what about this Blaine guy?"

"Well, he has a boyfriend…"

"Ugh. Seb, you promised you wouldn't try and get other guys to cheat!"

"I know…"

"So please explain to me why he's so special?"

"He's hot… And I'd love to get him alone so we can-"

"Ooookay, I think that's enough!" She interrupts. "Change of subject."

"Okay. Fine."

"So, I've decided that since we're finally going to move out of that small apartment, and I'm changing schools, I'm going to go to McKinley. It's not to far from here."

"What, the Lima Bean? Well that would explain why I keep seeing Nude Erectioner's here."

"Really?"

"Yep. You aren't planning on joining that glee club… are you?"

"Maybe. Why wouldn't I? I was lead for the glee club at Crawford."

"Well, Blaine and his boyfriend might be part of that club…"

"I won't say anything to this Blaine guy."

"Promise? I can tell he doesn't want me talking about him. I don't want to screw this up"

"Wow. All this self-consciousness. Are you feeling okay?"

"Shut up." He says. Carter laughs a little, Her honey golden eyes lighting up.

"Okay. I'm done. Listen, I gotta go. See you tonight?

"Like always. I'll meet you on your rooftop.

"By, Seb." She grabs her coffee. And starts walking. She turns around again. "I'll text you as soon as I can." She says opening up the door

"See ya!" He calls after her, just in time for her to shut the door behind her.

**A/N: So… How was that? I think there were moments there when I made Sebastian out of character. But I've rewritten this chapter so many times and It doesn't seem better. So I don't think It's going to get that way. Anyways, Sorry if that was a little short. I just wanted to get the backstory out of the way. I don't know what I'm going to do yet…. Except for the whole twin, and the best friend since kindergarten thing….. so…. Yeah… Bye!**


End file.
